Rollplay Solum Episode 20
Recap Return to Civilization The Party is fleeing from Siron after their ghoulish escapades. After two days they hit the road going northwest by southeast, and head southeast. They walk along the road until they see a tree branch hanging over the street with many guards hanging from it. They seemed many days dead and almost seemed a warning. The party approaches town and sees a farmer working his fields. Victarian hails the farmer and asks where they are, the farmer responds Magituln, they were expecting to arrive in Olat so this came as a surprise. Victarian then asks about the hanged Voraci Soldiers on the outskirts of town, the man is surprised they don't know what's going on. He tells them that the region is in open rebellion ever since the Voraci Captain of Fort Eskka slayed the prince. The party nods along to the story and says they hadn't heard since they had been fighting ghouls in the forest. The man is concerned about the ghouls in the forest and tells them to talk to the Sheriff of Magituln about it. The party continues into Magituln and Victarian gets Karla situated in the inn and then goes to inform the sheriff. Upon informing the sheriff, he is questioned by the concerned sheriff and then he leaves and the party goes to sleep. The next morning as the party comes down they see the innkeeper leave. Alarmed they go to investigate and see a large congregation of people whom the sheriff is speaking to. They go to investigate and learn that he is setting up precautionary measures due to the ghouls. After the sheriff begins to wind down Victarian approaches him and offers their services in protecting the town in exchange for food, stay and healing. The sheriff readily agrees to the offer and the party spends a week in the town patrolling and resting their wounds, nothing of note occurs. After their week stay they set off towards Bator and arrive without incident. The stay the night in Bator and continue on to Shartar. The Reaper's Tidings A few hours out of Bator the party spots a large orc on a huge Worg Victarian hails it and it asks them if they are the group who destroyed Fort Eskka, they respond that they have been slaying ghouls the last couple of days. This seems to confirm the orc's suspicions and he tells them to surrender. Battle ensues, Zanzil casts Hold Person on the orc which causes him to go completely immobile. Tariq inflicts a fatal blow to the orc's Worg causing the Orc to tumble off as a spectacled man exits the forest. Ron rides up and eviscerates him with his sword. Victarian walks up to the immobile Orc, removes his helm and kills him. Spades stalks back and attacks the archer in the woods who is finished off by a magic missile from Zanzil. Victarian loots a Horn, two-handed sword, and 4 potions off the orc. Tariq takes the footman's mace and the cloak. Victarian gives him the two-handed Sword. Victarian goes and picks up the armor which is noticeably Voraci made. Victarian tells the party to stay tight lipped about being at Fort Eskka in case they make the connection of them killing the prince and he says that if anyone asks they've been in the woods fighting ghouls. Zanzil loots the spectacled man's glasses and looks through them. Quickly after looking through them he throws them off and says he won't wear them with a disgusted tone. Spades retrieves them and puts them on. She walks up to Victarian and starts reaching at his sword. Victarian slaps her hand and Spades says "gimme that! gimme that!" As Victarian prepares to kick Spades in the face Zanzil takes off running in fear. He lands a solid blow, breaks the glasses and says "Spades what's wrong with you!" Spades says "It's shiny! so many shiny things! its beautiful!" Spades gets very mad and Victarian gives her a blue potion, trying to appease her. While the party is arguing, Karla yells out saying they should get moving since they are surrounded by dead bodies in the middle of the road. The party reconvenes and continues to Shartar. Upon arriving, Karla is set up in a room and the party gives Zanzil their newly acquired magic items to identify. Victarian, Spades and Tariq go to sell the full-plate mail to the local armorer. When the armorer is shown the platemail he becomes alarmed and beckons the party into his workshop. Inside, the party is told to hide the armor as it belongs to a Voraci officer called "The Reaper" who works under lady Felicity to track down spellcasters and dissenters. After thanking him for his words of warning, return and sleep at the inn. The Road to Whistleport The next morning Spades goes to talk with Zanzil about the glasses. She knocks on his door a copious amount of times without answer and then is told to calm down by Victarian. She gets a ladder from the general store and climbs up to look into Zanzil's window. Zanzil finishes memorizing his spells, acknowledges Spades and asks what she wants. She confronts him about the glasses and he says that they should have been destroyed the second they were created. Zanzil says "you saw what you wanted to see and I saw other things." They argue and then Zanzil goes to Victarian. He tells Victarian that there is a "midget in my room". Victarian face palms and goes to talk to Spades. Victarian tells Spades that she needs to stop acting on her own and to go along more with the party's wishes, she argues and asks why they like Zanzil more than her but she gets cold shouldered and Victarian eventually leaves. While Zanzil is doing the identify spell in Victarian's room, Spades rummages through Zanzil's room. Zanzil has Victarian name the two-handed sword, "The Reaper" which allows you to attack another time each round. The Horn of Blasting hits a 120 by 80 ft cone and stuns and deafens any effected. Tariq names the cloak "Duskshroud" which gives +1 to AC. The blue potions are potions of Extra healing, named "blue stuff" by Spades. Zanzil goes to sleep immediately after explaining this. Tariq sells the two-handed sword he got off Sir Cil for 20 gold. Spades flirts with a dwarf iron merchant and they have sex. In the morning the party packs up and heads for Whistleport. In Delas, Victarian sells the Reaper's armor for 300 gold and buys supplies for the identify spell. Zanzil identifies more items and the party continues toward Whistleport. In Varlo they notice an unusual amount of Voraci bodies on the outside of the town. A bunch of people are fighting in the town and the party approaches cautiously. They are questioned by a blacksmith and are guided through town but nothing of note happens. In Whistleport, Victarian asks the barkeep how he would suggest them getting to the Longborn Kingdom, the barkeep is surprised by this. They are told to take the river south to Northvale or Windhas, or to go west across the country but they'd have to deal with the hill folk. They decide to take a ship down to Northvale and are recommended Yohan by the inn keep Rufus. The party heads out to the port and talks to Yohan, Victarian agrees and Yohan agree on 100 gold total for the trip, Victarian asks if he'd take 20 gold off for protection and Yohan says they're safe. After that Tariq interjects and asks if they can have 20 gold back if they get attacked. Yohan is angered at Tariq pushing it and raises the price to 120 gold, The party is angered at this and stalks off. Zanzil goes and offers 130 gold and they agree to meet up tomorrow to depart, Zanzil gives him 140 gold. Afterwards Victarian goes to the Jeweler, he sells the prince's jewelry for 100 gold and 3000 silver. Victarian heads over to a goldsmith and exchanges 1600 silver for 150 gold. Zanzil mentions to Victarian that he can turn copper to gold. Zanzil gets the materials for the identify spell for 1007 silver and learns more about the horn. They get on the boat and head south. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes